Poudlard : célèbre école de redressement !
by sarah troie
Summary: Les maraudeurs, Lily, et bien d'autres personnages encore, font leurs rentrés à Poudlard, célèbre pour sa rigueur auprès des élèves en pleine crise d'adolescence ...
1. Chapter 1

**Mot de l'auteur** _: j'ai voulu changer le contexte de Poudlard, pour changer de l'histoire habituelle. Puis, cette histoire m'a permis de mettre un peu plus d'action que dans les fics que j'écris d'habitude, donc j'espère vraiment que vous prendrez beaucoup de plaisir à lire cette histoire. (Au moins autant que j'en ai pris à l'écrire !! ^^) Soyez indulgent, ce chapitre n'est pas le meilleur de la fic, mais sert plus d'introduction. Le langage que j'ai utilisé peut paraître déplacé, où les personnages peuvent ne pas être tout à fait cohérent avec les perso original de JKR, parce que j'ai du les changer, pour qu'ils cadrent avec l'histoire._

_Bon … je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps …._

_Bonne lecture_

La répartition

Le jour se levait une nouvelle fois, sur Poudlard, qui allait accueillir dans quelques heures les élèves pour la rentrée, après les grandes vacances d'été. Poudlard était une très grande école, renommée sur tout le territoire anglophone, pour ses méthodes et sa rigueur auprès des élèves.

Un train arriva, produisant des volutes de fumées. Il émit un son assourdissant, signifiant qu'il était arrivé à destination. Un flot d'élèves en sortit. Des visages dures composaient la foule, et tout le monde ne semblaient pas très heureux, de revenir, ou de découvrir ; pour les nouveaux, cette école, ou on leur apprendrait à être tout, sauf ce qu'ils sont réellement.

Tous les nouveaux élèves furent accueillit dans une salle, à part des anciens élèves. Une femme à l'allure sévère entra dans la salle, et fit signe aux élèves de se lever. Les jeunes gens la regardèrent, interloqués, qu'elle espère le moindre signe respectueux de leur part, alors que même leurs parents n'arrivaient pas à avoir raison d'eux. La preuve ; ils les envoyaient dans cette école, censée faire d'eux, de gentils petit toutou, qui obéiraient à la moindre demande ou vœux paternels.

« Bonjour, je me présente, je suis le professeur Mc Gonagall, et j'enseignerai essentiellement aux demoiselles, le maintien, et les bonnes manières. Et puisque nous y sommes, je tiens à vous avertir que lorsqu'un professeur, ou tout autre personne adulte, et responsable, crut-elle bon d'ajouté, entre dans une pièce, la moindre des choses est de se lever, en signe de respect. »

Une belle jeune fille, âgée de 16 ans, les cheveux auburn, et aux allures de rebelles, pouffa bruyamment, entraînant les autres, qui ne tardèrent pas à la suivre dans son insolence.

« Puisque c'est comme ça, j'imagine que vous ne serez pas contre une retenu, chaque soir, durant toute la semaine à venir ? »

Tous les élèves se regardèrent, et tous pensaient la même chose. Cette prof n'était qu'une vieille folle, elle pouvait toujours courir pour qu'ils prennent sur leur temps libres, en plus pour une colle.

« Bon, avant de pouvoir réellement vous intégrer dans cette école, nous devrons tout d'abord vous faire entrer dans l'une des quatre maisons. Chaque maison reçoit des élèves avec des problèmes et des caractères différents. Par exemple, si vous êtes un virtuose dans les bêtises et que vous arrivez toujours à vous attirez des ennuis, vous irez à Serdaigle. Si vous êtes persévérant, dans l'unique but de rendre la vie dure à vos parents, vous irez à Poufsouffle. Dans le cas où vous avez un mauvais caractère et que vous passez votre temps à tenir tête à vos parents, vous serez accueillit chez les Gryffondor. Enfin, avoir la mauvaise tendance à mentir pour arriver à vos fins, vous mènera directement à Serpentard. »

Tous les nouveaux se regardèrent, comme si ce que l'on venait de leur expliquait ne pouvait pas exister. Malheureusement, c'est avec dépit qu'ils furent forcés d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, où tous les élèves les regardaient, les narguant, les toisant d'un œil mauvais, méprisant.

Un vieil homme, aux longs cheveux blancs et à la grande barbe argentée se leva de sa chaise.

« Bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves. Je suis Albus Dumbledore ; le directeur de cette grande école »

Beaucoup d'élèves, parmi les nouveaux, se regardèrent, un sourire en coin, se moquant bien de se taré qui croyait réellement qu'ils étaient là, de leur gré. Mais Albus Dumbledore n'y prêta pas attention et poursuivi :

« J'espère grandement, qu'au contact de nos professeurs, et également de nos anciens élèves, vous parviendrez à vous améliorez, et à devenir de jeunes gens responsables et civilisés. »

Là encore, les nouveaux se moquèrent bien de ce discours, sonnant faux à leurs oreilles. Ce vieux semblait bien pathétique, et ils se débrouilleraient bien pour être renvoyer, et rentrer chez eux, loin de touts ces gens complètement malades, et bon pour l'hôpital psychiatrique.

« Je ne vous ferez pas attendre d'avantage. A présent, nous allons procéder à la répartition des nouveaux élèves dans les différentes maisons. »

Il fit un geste de la tête en direction du professeur Mc Gonagall, pour lui donnait la confirmation qu'elle pouvait commencer.

« Je vous appellerai chacun votre tour, puis vous annoncerai votre maisons, en fonction des remarques faites par vos parents, lors de notre entretien pour les inscriptions.

Linda Forwell …………………………..Serdaigle.

Severus Rogue…………………………..Serpentard.

Sirius Black ………………………………… Gryffondor.

Alice Johnson ………………………………. Gryffondor.

Lucius Malefoy ………………………………Serpentard.

Tom Chekel ……………………….. Poufsouffle.

Lily Evans ……………………………. Gryffondor.

Franck Londubat …………………. Gryffondor.

James Potter …………………………….Gryffondor.

Sirius Black ………………………… *étrange,… mais bon * Gryffondor.

Rémus Lupin …………………… Gryffondor.

Et la répartition se poursuivi pendant encore une dizaine de minutes. Quand tous les élèves eurent une maison attribué, et eurent prit place à leur table, le repas pu commencer.

Merci d'avoir lu, j'essaierai de poster la suite demain !!

Laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ….

Mais allez-y mollo tout de même, pensez à mon petit cœur !!! xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'Auteur :**

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre !!! Ce chapitre m'a servi essentiellement à présenter les personnages, pour que vous compreniez mieux par la suite dans l'histoire leurs réactions, leurs conversations, et tout ce qui va avec ! xD_

_Merci pour les reviews, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! Merci également de m'avoir prévenu que j'avais écrit deux fois « Sirius Black » dans la répartition ! Et pour répondre à la réflexion qu'on m'a faite, oui, j'avoue, je mets souvent des virgules à des endroits où il n'en faudrait pas forcément : c'est un de mes défaut !! ^^ Lol Enfin, bref… j'essaierai de remédier à ce problème, mais je ne promets rien ! Mdr_

_Je vais vous laisser tranquille …_

_Bonne Lecture !_

La présentation

Quand le dîner fut terminé, les Préfet-en-Chef de chaque maison, conduisirent les nouveaux à leur dortoir. Au passage, ils rappelaient les règles principales.

« N'oubliez pas, il est interdit de se promener hors de votre dortoir après le couvre-feu, fixé à 20h30. La forêt qui encadre l'école vous est interdite ; de journée comme de nuit. Vous recevrez le règlement intérieur de l'école, demain, au petit-déjeuner, ainsi que vos emplois du temps. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, alors je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Vous pouvez allez dans vos dortoir ; vos affaire y ont déjà été déposées. »

Deux jeunes filles parlaient dans un coin ; l'une n'était autre que la fille aux cheveux auburn, qui tout à l'heure, avait fait preuve d'insolence, accompagné d'une autre jeune fille, aux longs cheveux blonds, et aux airs décontractés.

« Salut, moi c'est Lily Evans.

_ Alice Johnson.

_ Puisque nous sommes toutes les deux, ça te dirais qu'on soit dans le même dortoir ?

_ Ouais, mais les dortoirs, c'est pas censé être par quatre ?

_ Si, j'ai aussi entendu ça, mais bon, on est déjà à deux, on trouvera bien deux autres filles.

_ Ouais.

_ Salut, moi c'est Molly Prewett, vous êtes nouvelles ?, demanda une fille rousse et douillette.

_ Oui, répondit Alice, moi c'est Alice Johnson, et elle, c'est Lily Evans.

_ Vous avez déjà trouvé deux autre filles pour votre dortoir ?, questionna Molly.

_ Non, on se demandait justement avec qui on allait se mettre quand tu es arrivée, s'exprima Lily.

_ Si vous voulez, vous pouvez venir dans mon dortoir, on est que deux, proposa Molly.

_ Moi je veux bien, renseigna Alice.

_ Moi aussi, concéda Lily.

_ Bon, alors venez, je vais vous montrez où vous pouvez installées vos affaires, parce que, pour l'instant, elles attendent dans le couloir, à l'étage, expliqua Molly.

_ Ok, alors on te suit » conclu Alice.

Alice et Lily suivirent Molly. Elles empruntèrent un escalier en angle droit puis traversèrent un couloir et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en bois. Quand elles furent dans la chambre, elles purent voir quatre lits baldaquins, quatre bureaux en bois et quatre armoires. Tout était en bois, sauf les rideaux des fenêtres et des lits ainsi que le grand tapis qui faisait pratiquement toute la chambre qui étaient rouge. Elles remarquèrent que l'un des lits était déjà occupé par une fille, qui avait la tête dans sa valise, et semblait chercher un objet sans parvenir à le trouver.

« Lisa, j'ai trouvé deux nouvelles qui ne trouvaient pas d'autres filles pour faire un dortoir complet, alors, je leur ai proposé de partager leur dortoir avec nous deux », exposa Molly.

La jeune fille leva la tête, et se leva tout en remettant ses habits, qui avaient bougés pendant sa recherche.

« Bonjour, moi c'est Lisa Dedless.

_ Lily Evans.

_ Alice Johnson.

_ Donc, ça te déranges pas que nous partagions notre dortoir avec vous, interrogea Lily.

_ Nan, biensûr que nan, au moins, ça nous permettra, à moi et à Molly, de faire la connaissance d'autre personne.

_ Cool !!, laissa échapper Alice, détendant l'atmosphère.

_ Vous avez quel âge ?, se renseigna Lily.

_ On a tous les deux 17 ans, dit Molly.

_ J'ai une idée, s'exclama Lily, on a qu'à se présenter chacun notre tour, ça sera plus simple.

_ Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Alice.

_ Bon, alors je commence.

Je m'appelle Lily Evans. J'ai 16 ans. Mes parents dirigent une grande entreprise d'importation de produits électroniques. Je suis passionnée par la danse moderne, contrairement à mes parents qui souhaitent absolument que je devienne danseuse classique, et que je reprenne l'entreprise familiale. Mes parents ont pris la décision de m'envoyer dans cette école il y a six mois, avançant que c'était pour mon bien et que je les remercierai plus tard. Tu parles !! Il y a surtout que je rentrais pas dans le moule de la parfaite petite fille modèle, et surtout, que je refusais de me marier avec un gros porc, juste parce que il est le fils du propriétaire de l'usine britannique la plus rentable. Voilà, je pense que j'ai fait le tour …, à qui le tour ?

_A moi.

Je m'appelle Alice Johnson. J'ai 16 ans. Mes parents sont propriétaires d'une chaîne de magasin implanté dans toute l'Europe. J'aime la musique, essentiellement le piano. Je souhaitais faire institutrice dans une école maternelle, me prendre un petit appartement, et vivre simplement ma vie. Mais mes parents ne sont pas du même avis. Eux, voulaient que je prenne le poste de responsable des magasins dans un des pays Européens. Et puis, ils voulaient aussi que je me marie avec le fils d'un grand concurrent, ainsi, les deux chaînes de magasins pourraient être unies en une seule chaîne. Un pion, voilà ce que je suis, un pion ! Ils veulent récupérer une entreprise et des bénéfices, alors ils placent leur pion où ils en ont besoin. Ayant mar de mes refus et du fait que je voulais faire ma propre vie, comme j'en ai envie, ils ont décidé de m'envoyer ici, disant aussi que c'était pour mon bien et que, ainsi, j'aurai un bel avenir. Ouais, en tout cas, pour l'instant, tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'ils m'ont exclu de la famille et de ma propre vie, pour m'envoyer dans une école, où on est censé m'apprendre comment vivre ma vie. Qui se présente maintenant ?

_ Moi.

Je m'appelle Molly Prewett. J'ai 17 ans. Mes parents sont à la tête d'une fortune colossale, amassée par mon grand-père, qui s'était forgé un nom dans les constructions de grands bâtiments. J'aime faire la cuisine, d'ailleurs, je voulais en faire mon métier, me trouver un mari, acheter une petite maison en banlieue, bref, faire ma petite vie, loin des affaires de mes parents. Mais, mes parents voyaient les choses sous un autre angle apparemment. Ils tenaient à ce que je me marie avec un homme beaucoup plus vieux que moi, qui est très riche, et est propriétaire d'une grosse fortune. Je me suis mise en travers de leur projet, et voilà ce qui m'est arrivée. J'ai vite été inscrite dans cette école et quatre mois plus tard, je faisais la connaissance de Lisa, dans le train nous menant ici.

_ Je m'appelle Lisa Dedless. J'ai 17 ans. Mes parents sont de grands chercheurs, réputés dans le monde entier pour leurs découvertes. Moi, j'adore les voyages, et c'est ainsi que j'ai souhaitais devenir journaliste. J'aurais fondé une famille, et nous n'aurions de cesse de voyager, et je tournerai des reportages aux quatre coins du monde. Malheureusement, mes parents avaient prévu un tout autre avenir pour moi. Ils espéraient que je rentre dans leur entreprise comme chercheuse, ainsi, je poursuivrais leur travails, je marcherai dans les sentiers qu'ils avaient déjà battus avant moi. Puisque je m'obstinais à refuser catégoriquement d'accepter l'avenir qu'ils m'avaient préparés, ils n'ont pas trouvé d'autre solution que de m'inscrire dans cette école.

_ Là, c'est déjà mieux, je crois qu'on devrait d'abord ranger nos affaires parce qu'il est déjà 22h30, conseilla Lily.

_ Oui, tu as raison, alors, mon lit est là, et celui de Lisa, vous le reconnaitrez, c'est celui où elle a posait ses affaires. Donc, les votre, ce sont ces deux, désigna Molly du doigt en direction de deux lits de l'autre côté de la porte.

_ D'accord », répondirent en chœur Lily et Alice.

Ce début d'année pour Alice et Lily démarrée mieux qu'elle ne l'auraient crues. Les jeunes filles rangèrent tous leurs habits dans les armoires, posèrent leurs cahiers, livres, et tout leur nécessaire pour les cours de cette année. Elles se mirent en pyjama et se glissèrent sous leurs couvertures.

« Bonne nuit, s'écria Molly.

_ Bonne nuit », répondirent les trois autres en chœur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'Auteur : **_Alors voilà le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Merci pour les reviews, ça m'encourage beaucoup !_

_Et pour les mystères de l'école, c'est dans le prochain chapitre que ça commence !_

_Voilà je n'ai plus rien à vous dire, à part …_

_Bonne Lecture !_

Premier cours

Le lendemain, les quatre jeunes filles se levèrent, se préparèrent, puis descendirent dans la salle commune de leur maison. Lily et Alice n'y avaient pas vraiment prêtée beaucoup d'attention, mais à présent, elles détaillaient toutes la salle, avec un sourire de contentement. La salle était circulaire, et très chaleureuse dû aux teintes rouge et or sur tout le mobilier. La pièce était composée de deux gros canapés rouges, aux coutures d'or, d'une grande cheminée réchauffant l'air, et de plusieurs tables de travails, dispersées dans toute la pièce. Malgré le fait qu'elles ne soient pas là de leur plein gré, le décor de leur maison, et l'accueil de Molly et de Lisa leurs avaient redonnée le sourire ainsi que le moral.

« Au final, nous allons peut-être passer de bon moment ici, intervint Lily rayonnante.

_ Salut jeune fille !, lança un brun à Lunette, suivi d'un autre brun au cheveux mie-long et au sourire charmeur, ainsi qu'un jeune homme blond très discret et plein de malice.

_ Et voilà ! J'ai encore parlé trop vite, rectifia Lily sur un ton théâtrale à l'intention des filles, l'année dans cette école pourrait être merveilleuse, sans ces dragueurs à deux balles pour nous polluer l'air. »

James Potter, le brun à lunette qui s'était incrusté dans la conversation, ne prit pas très bien cette accueil, et encore moins le qualificatif de « dragueurs à deux balles ».

« Aller, venez les gars, on s'en va, il y aura bien d'autres filles qui seront contentes qu'on leur parle, frima Potter.

_ Ouais, ba pas nous en tout cas !, répliqua Lily d'un ton cassant.

_ Là j'avoue, commença Molly, tu les as bien remballé. Je vous avertis tout de suite, ce genre de gars, vous en verrez tous les jours, alors autant vous y faire dès le premier jour. Mais, au bout d'un moment, ils comprendront et vous…

_ Tu veux dire que toi aussi tu dois supporter ça tout les jours ?, la coupa Alice.

_ Moi ?, Nan ! Plus maintenant ! Depuis que j'ai un petit ami, ils ont compris et ne m'embête plus, expliqua Molly.

_ Tu sors avec quelqu'un ?, s'étonna Lily qui n'avait pas encore était mise au courant.

_ Oui, répondit Molly, moi, je sors avec Arthur Weasley, et Lisa sors avec Xénos Lovegood, ils sont tous les deux de notre année, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on vous les fera montrer au déjeuner.

_ Ouaaahhhhh, s'exclama Alice, j'aimerai bien me trouvé un petit ami, moi aussi.

_T'inquiètes pas pour ça, la rassura Molly, t'es jolie, tu vas avoir du succès. Les nouveaux, je ne les connais pas, mais si un ancien te demande, viens me voir avant de répondre, j'en connais une ribambelle de chose sur pas mal de garçon.

_ Je trouverai jamais mon prince charmant, s'inquiéta Lily tout en jouant la comédie à la Shakespeare.

_ Mais si, t'inquiètes, je viens de le dire à Alice, ici, il y en a pour tous les goûts en garçon, je peux te le jurer, puis j'ai jamais vu une seule fille, qui n'intéressait pas au moins un garçon, donc, toi, t'as toutes tes chances.

_ Ouais, j'espère bien…, soupira Lily.

_ Ce n'est pas qu'on veut vous brusquer, débuta Molly en se désignant elle et Lisa, mais ici, le rythme de la journée est soutenu, alors faudrait qu'on aille prendre notre petit-déjeuner si on veut pas être en retard au premier cours de la matinée. Surtout que vous, vous devez récupérer vos emplois du temps. Nous, comme on est des anciennes dans l'école, on a reçu nos emplois du temps durant la fin des vacances.

_ ok, on y va », termina Alice.

Après le petit-déjeuner, et la présentation de Arthur Weasley et Xénos Lovegood à Alice et Lily, Molly et Lisa partaient en cours d'éducation civique, tandis que Lily et Alice avaient deux heures de maintien avec le professeur Mc Gonagall.

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles, s'écria le professeur en faisant entrer ses élèves. Ici, poursuivi Mc Gonagall, je vous enseignerai le maintien et les bonnes manières en société. La plupart d'entre vous ne savent pas du tout se comporter dignement en présence d'autre personne et je suis là pour y remédier. Tout d'abord nous allons commencer par un exercice simple. Mettez-vous en ligne, l'une derrière l'autre, vous êtes venues avec vos robes, à ce que je vois, c'est bien car vous en aurez besoin pour cet entraînement. Chacune votre tour, vous marcherez puis vous vous baisserez pour ramasser le mouchoir en tissu à terre et me le ramènerez. »

Deux filles de Poufsouffle commencèrent, et se prirent de nombreuses réflexions de la part du professeur, que ce soit sur leur maintien jusqu'à leur manière de marché. Puis ce fut au tour de Lily, qui s'élança sur d'elle.

« Beaucoup trop raide !!!! Soyez plus légère !!!! Plus gracieuse !!!!!, cria Mc Gonagall. Tenez-vous droite !!! Arrêtez de maltraiter ainsi votre dos en vous cambrant de la sorte !!! Quand vous vous baissez, pliez vos genoux bon sang, ne vous penchez pas ainsi dans ce genre de pose tout à fait provocante !!! »

Les cris du professeur venez de cesser, juste parce que Lily avait terminé son exercice. Elle était plutôt fière d'elle ; non pas pour l'exercice, qui, selon les cris de son professeur, ne semblait pas très réussi, mais pour sa maîtrise et son sang froid face aux répliques cinglantes du professeur. En temps normal, elle lui aurait déjà lançait un tas d'injure à la figure, lui aurait jetait un de ses regards perçant dont elle a le secret, puis serait partie en claquant la porte derrière elle aussi fort qu'elle l'aurait sûrement faite sortir de ses gons. En résumé, elle avait déjà progressé, sans le vouloir.

Alice avança en ligne droite et ne dû pas attendre bien longtemps avant de recevoir une pluie de réflexions.

« Essayez de marcher d'un pas plus souple !!! Tenez-vous droite bon sang !!! Relevez la tête ; un peu de dignité !!! Pouvez-vous être un soupçon plus gracieuse lorsque vous vous penchez ???? Pensez que vous n'êtes pas un éléphant mais une demoiselle de bonne famille !!! Allez prendre des cours pour apprendre à marcher avec des talons !!! Vous êtes pathétique !!! »

Alice revint auprès de Lily, les mâchoires serrées pour empêcher toutes les insultes qu'elle aurait aimé dire à cette prof complètement stupide, pour ne pas être grossière.

Quand le cours fut terminé, Lily et Alice coururent dans le parc pour extérioriser la rage envers leur professeur, qu'elles avaient contenu pendant toute l'heure.

« J'en ai déjà mar !!!!, souffla Lily.

_ Et encore, elle ne t'as pas dit grand-chose par rapport à moi !!, exposa Alice.

_ Ouais, c'est vrai !! Nan mais tu l'as entendu ? « Tenez-vous droite !! », « marchez avec grâce !! », « soyez élégante !! » ….

_ Ohhh, on a le droit à une superbe imitation de Mc Gonagall par Lily Evans, se moqua Molly qui était arrivé en douce avec Lisa.

_ Ehh ouais ! Mais dis-moi, comment tu faisais pour la supporter l'année dernière ?, demanda Lily tout en perdant espoir.

_ Il n'y a rien à faire pour la supporter, même avec la meilleur des volontés, c'est impossible !! Et puis, je te rappelle que je dois encore la supporter cette année, faut pas croire qu'elle nous lâche avec ces cours de maintien à la noix !!, continua Molly.

_ Je suis foutu, murmura Alice, lasse de tout cela.

_ Allez, ne vous découragez pas maintenant, il va vous falloir du courage pour affronter les trois ans qui vous reste à faire dans l'école, les encouragea Molly.

_ Si tu le dis, soupira Lily.

_ Faudrait qu'on aille manger, sinon, on sera en retard pour les cours de l'après-midi », rappela Molly.

En guise de réponse, Lily, Alice et Lisa emboitèrent le pas à Molly.

Quand le déjeuner fut terminé, les filles sortirent de la Grande Salle.

« Alors ? Vous avez quoi maintenant ?, questionna Lisa.

« On a Français avec le professeur …., hésita Alice.

_ Flitwick, compléta Molly.

_ Et vous ?, demanda Lily.

_ On a math avec Slughorn, répondit Lisa.

_ Mais il n'est pas censé enseigner aux garçons comment gérer sa famille tout en étant un « homme d'affaire » ?, s'étonna Lily.

_ Si, mais il donne aussi des cours de math, insista Molly, tout sourire.

_ Ok, finit Lily.

_ Alors on se retrouve dans la salle commune après les cours, vu qu'on finit à la même heure, proposa Lisa.

_ Ouais », termina Alice.

_Laissez-moi, une petite review, ça peut toujours faire plaisir … xD _


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'Auteur : **_Voilà le chapitre suivant, je n'ai pas pu le poster avant, je suis trop débordée en ce moment !! xD_

_Merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir !!_

_Et puisque ce chapitre et très très très …. Court, je vous poste deux chapitres d'un coup, ça rattrapera le coup, enfin j'espère !_

La dispute

Chacune de leur côté, Molly et Lisa, Alice et Lily, eurent respectivement cours de Math et de Français. Ces deux heures furent si ennuyeuses qu'elles ne méritent même pas d'être racontées.

A 16h, elles étaient toutes les quatre dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, à discuter, assises sur l'un des canapés.

Quand elles eurent terminé leur devoir, un peu plus tard, elles décidèrent d'aller profiter du beau temps, dehors, qui n'allait pas tarder à laisser sa place, au temps glacial de l'hiver Ecossais. Là, elles tombèrent sur les « dragueurs », gentiment surnommés par Lily.

« Ba alors, on s'est plus se passer de nous ?, demanda le brun au cheveux mi-long et au sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

_ Si tu veux savoir, plus on est loin de vous, mieux on se porte !, claqua Lily.

_ Désolé de cette comédie, ils font toujours les idiots avec les gens qu'ils ne connaissent pas, commença le jeune homme aux cheveux blond et aux yeux dorés, moi c'est Rémus Lupin, lui, c'est Sirius Black, dit-il en désignant le brun aux cheveux mi-long, et lui, c'est James Potter, termina-il en montrant le brun à lunettes.

_ Ok, moi c'est Lily Evans.

_ Molly Prewett.

_ Alice Johnson.

_ Lisa Dedless.

_ J'ai remarqué que nous suivons nos cours ensemble, alors je pense que ce serait mieux de s'entendre et de pouvoir se parler sans se disputer, expliqua Rémus aux filles, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?, s'écria-il à l'intention de ses deux meilleurs amis.

_ Si, grogna Sirius.

_ Ouais, maugréa James.

_ Je vois que l'enthousiasme n'est pas au rendez-vous, enfin, vous vous y ferez. Ils cachent leurs vraies natures, mais quand vous les connaitrez, vous vous rendrez compte, par vous-même, qu'ils sont des mecs sympa, sous leurs airs de gamins, idiots et arrogants, avança Rémus, s'attirant, les regards foudroyants de ses deux amis.

_ Ouais, si tu le dis, moi je veux bien, mais ces deux là, insista Lily en regardant James et Sirius, faut qu'il change !! Parce que sinon, je vais jamais pouvoir les supporter !!!

_ Heiii !!!!! Tu parles autrement de nous s'te plaît !!! On est là alors si t'as quelque chose à nous dire, dis le nous directement au lieu de parler de nous comme si on n'était pas là !!, s'emporta Sirius.

_ D'accord, alors si tu veux que je te dise ce que je pense, t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas me gêner ! Toi et ton copain, expliqua Lily en pointant son menton dans la direction de James, vous êtes arrogant, stupide et immature. Vous pensez que tout vous appartient et vous vous pavanez dans l'école depuis que vous avez découvert que toutes les baveuses de services sont à vos pieds. Alors, désolé de t'exposer aussi brutalement la vérité sous le nez, mais je ne vois pas d'autres manières de t'expliquer tout ça !!

_ C'est bon, t'as terminé ? Je peux en placer une ?, nargua Sirius.

_ De toute façon, que je le veuille ou non, tu le feras quand même, observa Lily.

_ Tu t'es jamais dit que tu jugeais trop vite les gens, que tu vois que les apparences ? Nan parce que sur les apparences, t'en mènes pas large nan plus !! T'as jamais écouté comment les gens parlent de toi ? Me dis pas que tu penses, que toi, tu donnes de bonnes apparences ? Parce que désolé de briser tes utopies, mais t'es pas nan plus très mature, tu juge les gens sans connaître, tu te crois toute puissante, et tu te prends en modèle pour décider si une personne est bien ou pas !!, lâcha Sirius.

_ Sirius, ça suffit !!!, s'écria Rémus, calmes-toi !!

_ Ça sûrement pas !! Si tu crois que je vais laisser une gamine m'insulter moi et James, tu rêves !!!, cria Sirius, hors de lui.

_ Sirius, commença James, Rémus a raison, ça sert à rien de t'énerver…

_ Là j'te comprends plus !!, s'étonna Sirius, cette gamine nous juge, et toi, tu dis rien ???!!!

_ Comme tu dis : « une gamine ». Arrêtes de t'énerver, ça n'en vaut pas la peine », déclara James d'un ton étrangement las, un voile de tristesse sur les yeux.

James attrapa Sirius par le bras et s'en alla vers le château, Rémus sur leurs talons.


	5. Chapter 5

Une étrange punition

La réplique de James avait sonné étrangement aux oreilles de Lily. Sans savoir le pourquoi du comment, la manière dont il avait reprit le nom que lui avait donné Sirius : « une gamine », ainsi que le ton de sa voix qui était triste et la lueur de ses yeux tourmenté, lui avait fait mal. Etonnamment, une douleur fulgurante lui était passée dans la poitrine à l'entente de cette seule réplique, sa voix faible et ses yeux éteint avait fait redoublait l'intensité de la souffrance dans sa poitrine. Il était d'autant plus étrange qu'elle réagisse de cette manière, alors que les copieuses insultes de Sirius ne l'avaient même pas effleurée. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ? Il fallait absolument qu'elle découvre la véritable raison ! Ou tout du moins, une raison valable.

Elle fut tirée de ses esprits par Molly, Lisa et Alice, qui l'avaient empoigné par le bras pour aller manger.

Aux abords de la Grande Salle, elles croisèrent James qui se faisaient sévèrement disputé par le professeur Mc Gonagall, qui le mit en colle avec le nouveau concierge, Rusard.

Les filles lui adressèrent tout de même une moue désolée. Ce nouveau concierge était vraiment un sadique ; il trouvait toujours les choses qui font le plus peur aux élèves pour les punitions.

Après le dîner, Lily voulut aller se balader un peu seule dans les couloirs du château pour faire le trie dans sa tête de tous les évènements qui s'étaient produit le jour même.

Elle se trouvait dans l'un des étages supérieur, là où les élèves n'étaient pas censé se promener, mais elle s'en fichait ; ce dont elle avait besoin ; c'était de tranquillité ; et seul ses étages le lui offraient. Elle marchait déjà depuis une bonne demi-heure, sans but précis de l'endroit où elle se rendait, lorsqu'elle entendu une voix masculine criait, hurlait, rageant contre un autre homme, mais cette homme paraissait plus vieux, au son de sa voix. Lily suivit le son qui la guida jusqu'à une porte massive, en chêne, entrouverte.

Elle observa discrètement par la fente et découvrit un spectacle écœurant. James Potter, celui là même qui l'insupportait, et qu'elle avait critiqué depuis le tout début, se trouvait enchaîné au mur, criant sur un homme qui n'était pas dans son chant de vision.

« Espèce de salot !!! Vous allez me détacher !! Et puis comment avez-vous fait pour m'attacher ? Vous m'avez assommé ou quoi ?? Gros taré !!! Revenez tout de suite !! Vous n'avez pas le droit !! »

James Potter continuait de parler ainsi, sans obtenir la moindre réponse. Lily eu l'instinct de se cacher dans le recoin du mur d'en face. Elle fut à peine cachée, qu'un homme aux longs cheveux gris et à la barbe de quelques jours, sortit de la salle où se trouvait James, c'était Rusard.

Lily attendit que Rusard est disparu de sa vue, et elle courut vers la porte, l'ouvrit à la volée et se précipita vers le mur où était attaché James.

« Pourquoi es-tu attaché à ce mur ?, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

_ C'est ce taré !!, s'emporta James.

_ Mais, il n'a pas le droit !!!

_ C'est ce que je lui ai dit !!! Mais il n'a pas semblé être inquiet d'enfreindre les règles !!

_ Il y a quelque chose de pas net dans cette école !!

_ Oui tu as raison, mais tu ne pourrais pas essayer de me détacher ?

_ Oh…, si, désolé !!

_ Pas grave, et merci d'être venu.

_ Ce n'est rien, et puis attend que tu sois libéré de ces chaînes avant de me remercier !! »

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux, devant l'ironie de la situation.

Lily sortit une pince plate de ses cheveux, qui servait à retenir des mèches rebelles qui retombèrent illico sur son visage. Elle se servit de cette pince pour essayer d'ouvrir les menottes qui emprisonnaient les poignés de James. Leurs serrures étaient assez résistantes puisque Lily se débattait sur eux, sans résultat pour le moment.

« Pendant que j'essaye de casser ces chaînes, tu pourrais pas m'expliquer la raison de cette punition du Moyen Âges ?, demanda Lily.

_ Ça tu peux le dire ; c'est vraiment une punition du Moyen Âges !! Enfaite, je rentrai avec Sirius pour aller manger, et une fille est venue me voir, en disant que j'étais plus intelligent que toi, et qu'au moins, moi, j'avais eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas m'emporter, et de t'avoir planté là. Tout en me draguant outrageusement. Moi, je l'ai remercié de me faire ce genre de compliment, mais aussi que cette histoire ne la regardait pas. Et, étant donné qu'elle ne nous connaît pas, ni l'un, ni l'autre, elle ne pouvait pas se donner un véritable avis sur le sujet. Comme elle continuait, je me suis énervé et lui est ordonné de me laisser tranquille. Elle m'a dit que je ne cherchais qu'à faire mon petit malin, et vu que c'est sois disant pour ça qu'on m'a envoyé ici, dans cette école, je lui est hurlé dessus, tout en l'insultant.

_ Et laisses-moi deviner…. Mc Gonagall est passé au même moment.

_ Tu devines bien !!, déclara James, ironiquement biensûr.

_ C'est vraiment pas de chance !!! Mais bon…, je peux te comprendre, c'est normal…

_ …..

_ Mais, tu as dis tout à l'heure que tes parents t'avaient envoyé ici, sous prétexte que tu faisais ton malin ?

_ Oui, en quelques sortes. Selon eux, je suis trop têtu, je n'en fait qu'à ma tête. Ils ne sont pas d'accord sur le fait que je veux faire mes propre choix, pour ma vie et que je ne veuille pas adhérer à leur « grand projet » pour moi. …. Et toi ? Pour quelle raison tes parents t'ont « condamnée » à faire le reste de tes études ici ?

_ Parce que eux aussi, avait des projets pour moi, et que j'allais à l'encontre de tout ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour moi. Un de leur plus grand projet, est de me marier au fils d'un des plus grands concurrents. Ainsi, ma famille pourrait associer notre entreprise à la leur. Naturellement, j'ai refusé, et voilà comment je me suis retrouvée ici.

_ Ehh…. Bin !! T'as pas de chance nan plus !

_ Ouais, faut faire avec ! C'est ça d'avoir des parents qui ont de l'argent, ce n'est pas toujours la belle vie ! ………….. ET MERDE !!!! Elles sont vraiment trop dure ces serrures !!! Au faite, j'ai du te faire mal depuis tout à l'heure, désolé !

_ Nan, tu ne me fais pas mal !!!

_ Peut-être …. Mais tes poignés sont en sang !

_C'est sûrement à cause de tout à l'heure, j'ai tiré dessus quand je criais sur Rusard.

_ Ouais, d'ailleurs, t'as de sacrées cordes vocales !! Oiiicchhhh …….. Ça y est ! J'ai ouvert une de tes menottes !!

_ Merci !!!!! »

Lily allait s'attaquer à l'autre poigné lorsqu'il la stoppa dans son élan.

« C'est bon !! Maintenant que j'ai une main de libre, je peux défaire l'autre !

_ …

_ Si tu veux, tu peux partir…

_ Nan ! Euh … je…je veux rester !

_ Ok. »

James ne mit que quelques minutes à libérer son deuxième poigné.

Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, il empoigna le bras de Lily et l'attira avec lui, vers la sortie de cette salle.

« Vient, faut pas rester là !! Il va sûrement revenir bientôt, pour voir l'effet de la punition sur moi !! C'est un vrai sadique ! »

Ils parcoururent des dédales de couloirs, sans savoir où ça allait les mener.

Ils entendirent un bruit au bout du couloir et se stoppèrent net.

Deux profs semblaient en grande discussion et le nom de « James Potter » étaient répétés de nombreuses fois. James tenta un coup d'œil et aperçut Rusard en compagnie de Digger, un prof de sciences. Lily et James entendirent une phrase qui leur glaça les sangs.

_Et voilà, laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez …_

_Je reposterai dès que possible …_

_A bientôt_

_Bisoo (^^)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de L'Auteur** : _je suis de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Merci encore pour les reviews qui me donnent vraiment envie de vous faire plaisir avec mes textes !! xD _

_En effet, en l'écrivant, j'ai pensé que James, Sirius et Rémus se connaissaient avant d'arriver dans cette école, (désolé de ne pas l'avoir précisé __ Mdr)_

_Et, oui, je sais bien que c'est très cruel de couper à ce moment fatidique (LOL) au précédent chapitre, mais … espérons que ce chapitre qui arrive vite aidera à me faire pardonner !! ^^_

_ ***_

_Tiickel :__ merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !! Et pour les maraudeurs, comme je l'ai expliquer juste au dessus, j'ai fait une petite faute de précision dans le texte, mais c'est vrai que lors de l'écriture de la fic, je les voyais amis avant d'entrer à Poudlard, grâce aux liaisons entre les familles riches, xD_

_Violine :__ Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Et Ouais, que veux-tu ? Ce Rusard est toujours un sadique … Mdr_

_Bella Black 2b :__ Merci pour __toutes__ ces reviews !!! C'est vraiment gentil !! Merci de m'avoir rappeler que j'avais réparti deux fois Sirius, je pensais l'avoir modifié, mais apparemment j'ai oublié … xD Sinon, la raison pour laquelle James se montre mélancolique … humm … tu comprendras tout par la suite … ^^ xD_

_Voilà ; alors après ce récit à rallonge, qui ne sera peut-être même pas lu, je laisse place à l'histoire … lol_

_Bonne lecture_

La salle secrète

« POTTER !!!! ARRETEZ-VOUS !!!! »

Cette fois, ce fut Lily qui attrapa la main de James pour courir. Les pas du concierge et du professeur raisonnaient derrière eux, indiquant qu'ils auraient du mal à les semer. James accéléra la course, tirant Lily par la main. La pauvre Lily avait du mal à le suivre, il courrait si vite qu'elle avait plus l'impression qu'il la traînait, la faisant voler. Lily conseilla tout bas, à James, de s'arrêter au prochain angle de couloir et de se réfugier dans le coin d'un mur, parce qu'ils ne pourraient pas jouer au chat et à la souris éternellement.

Lorsque l'occasion se présenta, elle attira James contre le mur, et le longea doucement pour continuer à donner de la distance entre eux et les adultes.

Soudain, le mur sembla bouger et s'ouvrir ; enfin, un morceau de mur pour être exact. Elle ne prit pas plus de temps pour réfléchir, et entraîna James à sa suite. Elle referma en vitesse la porte derrière eux, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit. Puis elle se retourna, et la même expression se forma sur le visage des deux adolescents. Ils venaient de trouver une pièce secrète. Une « pièce » n'était pas le terme le plus précis pour décrire cet endroit. Il y avait un salon, avec de grands canapés rouges, une grande cheminée sur le mur de droite, un coin chambre était aménagé tout au bout de la pièce, vers la gauche surélevé par quelques marches. Dans le coin, à droite, un coin cuisine, où il ne manquait pas de provision, était installé.

Ce n'était pas une pièce mais une sorte de mini-appartement.

_ Lily, comment tu as fais pour savoir qu'il y avait une pièce ici ?

_ Mais, je ne le savais pas. J'étais en train de longer le mur, et en m'appuyant sur le pan de mur, un bout à bouger, on aurait dit qu'il avait pivoté quand je me suis appuyé dessus.

_ Eh bin ça alors !! On a eu beaucoup de chance sur ce coup là !!

_ Tu m'étonnes ??!!!! Mais, on ne pourra pas sortir avant demain !!C'est trop risqué !!!

_ Il est quelle heure ?

_ Il doit être environ 21h ; donc il est trop tard pour sortir ; on risquerai de se faire prendre, et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on est tous les deux la punition qui t'était destinée au départ.

_ On est dans la merde ! Sirius et Rémus vont s'inquiéter et tes copines aussi en voyant que nous ne revenons pas !!

_ Oui, comment on va faire, ils vont sûrement donner l'alerte !!! Et, une fois que nous sortirons d'ici, demain, nous aurons une punition, encore pire que celle que tu devais faire !

_ On peut toujours espérer qu'en voyant que nous ne rentrions pas, tous les deux, ils se seront doutés que nous étions ensemble et que nous allions revenir demain. »

Lily s'inquiétait, même si elle essayait de le cacher. James l'avait remarqué mais ne savait pas comment la rassurer ; en effet, lui-même était dans le même état de stress.

« T'inquiètes pas Lily, on est tous les deux dans la même situation, je suis sûr que tout ira bien ; il n'y a pas de raison que ça aille mal …

_ Oui tu as raison.

_ Je viens juste d'y penser, mais je n'ai pas mangé, tu veux manger quelques chose, proposa James en se dirigeant vers le coin cuisine.

_ Nan, j'ai mangé avant de te trouver dans cette salle », répondit Lily.

Lily observa James manger pendant de longues minutes, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Lily tu rêves ?

_...

_ Lily, arrêtes de rêver …, insista James d'une voix douce et caressante.

_ Hein … euh… tu disais ?, se réveilla Lily.

_ Je disais que tu rêvais depuis un bout de temps déjà, s'amusa James.

_ Oh … désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, s'excusa Lily.

_ Tu devrais aller dormir, fit remarquer James, un brin de malice dans la voix.

_ Ouais, je pense aussi.

_ Tu n'as qu'à dormir dans le lit, je dormirais dans un des canapés.

_ Ahh non !! Il n'en est pas question !! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais dormir dans le lit et toi sur le canapé, c'est n'importe quoi !!, s'écria Lily, ce n'était pas l'intention qui lui déplaisait mais, le machisme qui pouvait en ressortir.

_ Je voulais juste … te le proposer… euh… puis les canapés sont …euh … confortable… et euh … vu que tu as l'air fatigué … je me suis dis que c'était mieux que …, tenta James, tout intimidé et déstabilisé par le soudain éclat de la rousse.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi !!, le coupa-t-elle, le lit est bien assez grand pour que nous puissions y dormir à deux. »

Un sourire charmeur fleurit sur les lèvres de James et un nouvel éclat brillait dans ses yeux.

« Mais, ne te fait pas de fausses idées ; nous ne ferons que dormir !!, se sentit-elle obligée de préciser devant l'expression qu'avait le visage de James.

_ Ça va, j'ai compris !! C'était pour rire, je ne suis pas obsédé, malgré ce que tu pense, se défendit James.

_ Si tu le dit »

Elle enleva son gilet, pour se retrouver en tee-shirt, et elle retira ses chaussures. De son côté, James fit de même. Ils se couchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. Lily tourna son dos à James. Même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, le fait de se retrouver dans le même lit qu'un garçon, plus précisément de James, la troublait profondément. James, lui, était couché sur le côté droit et observé Lily, tout du moins, le peu qu'il pouvait en voir. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre tous les effets qu'elle avait sur lui. Il avait constamment envie de la voir, de la regarder, de la contempler. Il la trouvait si belle, et si naturelle à la fois. Il adorait son caractère de feu, sa foi dans ses convictions, sa rébellion. Tout lui plaisait en elle, et il s'en rendait compte, jamais une fille n'avait eu cette effet sur lui et il espérait grandement qu'un jour elle lui laisserait une chance, car là il pouvait se le dire sans avoir peur, il était décidément et irrémédiablement amoureux. Amoureux, il savait qu'il le serait un jour ou l'autre, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça se serait fait aussi subitement et rapidement. Il sentait la fatigue venir, mais il voulait profiter au maximum de la proximité de la rousse. Qui dit que ce ne serait pas la première et dernière fois qu'il serait aussi proche d'elle ? Il se fit violence pour garder les yeux ouvert jusqu'à ce que Morphée l'arrache contre son gré, et l'emmène dans un sommeil profond, plein de joli rêve, où apparaissait une certaine jeune fille aux cheveux de feux.

Le lendemain, se fut Lily qui se réveilla en première. Elle resta au lit et se tourna pour voir si James était réveillé. Son regard tomba sur un James endormit profondément. Son visage exprimait la sérénité. Ses traits étaient paisibles. Il était beau comme ça, aucun sourire séducteur, aucun regard charmeur, aucun clin d'œil aguicheur ; il était si beau au naturel, alors pourquoi user de tous ces artifices pour séduire ? La veille, elle avait passé la soirée avec un être tout à fait différent de l'image qu'il donnait en publique. Elle avait découvert un garçon gentil, plein d'humour, simple, joyeux, festif et surtout galant. Il venait d'une bonne famille ; une famille bourgeoise, ça se voyait dans ses manières, sa galanterie, et d'autres petits détails qui se faisait naturellement mais qui était empreinte de noblesse. Sans ses lunettes, il n'était plus le même, mais il était toujours aussi beau, si ce n'est plus.

Il commença à bouger dans son sommeil. Il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux. Il sembla tout d'abord surpris de me voir, puis sembla avoir reprit ses esprit puisqu'il se mit à sourire.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'Auteur :**___Me voilà avec le nouveau chapitre !!!_

_Merci pour les reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir !!_

_Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres et des choses étranges sont découvertes …._

_Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus !_

_Bonne lecture !_

Une punition collective

J'allais cherchais ses lunettes, posées sur la table d'à côté, et lui tendit. Quand il les eût remis, il me dédia un sourire éclatant, qui me fit une drôle de sensation. Il se leva du lit, et me suivit vers le salon.

« Faudrait qu'on retourne à la Tour avant que tout le monde soit levé, fit remarquer Lily.

_ Oui, mais attend, conseilla James, les profs font toujours une ronde le matin, et ils doivent sûrement être encore dans les couloirs.

_ Mais pourquoi faire une ronde le matin, c'est idiot ! Les élèves préfèrent généralement dormir le matin plutôt que de se balader dans les couloirs.

_ Ça, ils le savent déjà. Nan ! Cette ronde est faite pour coincer les élèves qui ont passé la nuit en dehors de leur dortoir, ou même de leur maison, certain sortent même de l'école grâce à des passages inconnus, expliqua-t-il, je te les montrerais, j'ai une carte de l'école où on peut voir tous les passages secrets pour sortir du château, rajouta-t-il après avoir vu son haussement de sourcils.

_ Tu veux dire que cette école a été construite, avec des passages secrets, tout en sachant que ce bâtiment était destiné à être une école ?

_ Ce bâtiment n'est pas récent tu sais ? ! Personne n'a jamais su vraiment qui était le premier propriétaire de cet endroit, et encore moins à quoi il servait.

_ C'est marrant, mais moi ça me donne plus l'impression d'être une jolie histoire pour effrayer les enfants, et passionner les plus grands !!, avoua Lily.

_ Il se peut que ce soit ça, …, ou peut-être pas, hésita-t-il.

_ On peut y aller maintenant ?, s'impatienta Lily.

_ Je pense que oui, mais il va falloir être prudent, faudrait pas qu'on est une punition avec Rusard. Je me demande bien quel genre de punition il nous donnerait…

_ Oui ba pas moi, je ne tiens même pas à le savoir ! Allez viens, grouille !!! »

Ils restèrent proche l'un de l'autre pour pouvoir se parler sans se faire remarquer. Tous leurs sens étaient en alertes, et ils avaient excessivement peur de se faire prendre.

Alors qu'ils venaient de franchir le portrait qui dissimulait l'entré de la Tour Gryffondor, une alarme se déclencha dans la tête de Lily.

« James, comment tu vas faire pour expliquer que tu n'étais plus là à la fin de ta retenue, et comment nous allons expliquer que nous étions tous les deux alors que tu aurais du être dans cette salle, et moi, j'aurais dû être dans la salle commune ?, paniqua Lily.

_ Et merde !!, laissa échapper James, je n'avais pas pensé à ça !! Le mieux est sûrement d'aller en parler à Dumbledore. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit au courant des techniques d'éducations de Rusard et de certain des professeurs.

_ Oui, mais il vaut mieux attendre que les autres soient levés avant d'aller voir qui que ce soit ! »

James acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ils s'assirent sur l'un des canapés, devant la cheminée, et patientèrent, sans prononcer un seul mot, les yeux rivés sur le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre.

Des bruits de pas venant des escaliers, menant aux dortoirs, les firent reprendre pied dans la réalité.

« Lilyyyyyyy !!!!!!!!! On t'a cherché partout !!! Et toi aussi James !!! On s'est fait un sang d'ancre !! Nous et les garçons, explosa Alice.

Au même moment, Sirius déboula dans la salle commune et sauta littéralement sur James, le serrant à l'étouffer.

_ Je pense qu'une petite explication s'impose ?! », philosopha Rémus.

James et Lily leurs racontèrent tous les évènements, n'omettant rien. Au fur et à mesure des explications, les visages étaient passé progressivement de l'étonnement, à la stupéfaction, jusqu'à l'horreur.

« Vous nous faites une blagues, pas vrai ?, s'énerva Sirius, je n'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un est pu t'attacher James !! Et pire !! Qu'ils osent trouver ça normal de te poursuivre pour te reconduire à cette torture !!! Oui, parce que pour moi, ce n'est ni une punition, ni une retenue, mais une séance de torture !! »

Sirius s'énervait de plus en plus, au fil du temps où il prenait entièrement consciences des évènements. Il était sur les nerfs, et Rémus eut le bon réflexe de le prendre et de l'asseoir sur le canapé, sinon, il ferait assurément une bêtise.

« Sirius, calmes toi !! Ce n'est pas le moment de nous faire une crise de démence !! On va tous allez voir le professeur Dumbledore et lui expliquer tout ça », ordonna Rémus, d'un ton qui n'accepter aucun refus.

Les adolescent ne trouvèrent rien à redire et s'en allèrent, sans perdre de temps, dans la direction du bureau de leur directeur.

Lorsqu'ils furent devant l'escalier menant au bureau directorial, ils n'obtinrent aucunes réponses, à leurs appelles. Malheureusement, la porte était fermée, donc ils n'avaient aucun moyen de se manifester par la force, au cas où le professeur Dumbledore serait présent, mais n'aurait pas envie de recevoir des élèves. Alors qu'ils cherchaient un moyen d'avoir un entretien avec Dumbledore au plus vite, Molly émit un petit couinement alors qu'elle venait de tomber sur un petit écriteau sur le mur, les invitant à le lire :

_Cher élèves,_

_Nous vous informons de l'absence du professeur Dumbledore durant les deux prochaines semaines. Si un évènement ou tout autre phénomène pour lesquels vous auriez besoin du professeur Dumbledore se déroulent, le professeur Mc Gonagall sera à votre écoute,_

_Merci de votre compréhension,_

_Le corps professoral._

Sous, le coup de la surprise, ils restèrent statufiés pendant quelques secondes, avant de se jeter des regards ahuris.

« Mais attendez, comment on va faire ?, paniqua Lisa, si nous ne pouvons pas voir le professeur Dumbledore, James et Lily ne pourront pas revenir en cours sans se faire coller pour hier !

_ Ça dépend, commença Rémus d'un ton rassurant, le professeur Mc Gonagall n'est peut-être pas pour les punitions de Rusard.

_ Mais c'est elle qui m'a coller, je te rappelle ! Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle m'est mise en retenue, sans savoir ce que ce vieux fou aller m'infliger.

_ Pourquoi, tu as une autre solution ?, lâcha Rémus, je pense qu'il faut tenter le coup. Après tout, si ça se trouve, elle vous défendra et c'est l'autre cinglé qui aura des problèmes. Et puis, dis-toi que, si elle est pour, c'est nous tous qui empatirons, si ça peut te rassurer, puisque nous nous serons dressés contre leur autorité et remit leur méthodes en causes. »

Encore un fois, il leur cloua le bec et personne ne trouva rien à redire. Ils étaient sur le chemin pour aller voir le professeur Mc Gonagall, lorsqu'ils eurent le malheur de tomber sur …

« Et bien alors mes chers élèves, que pouvez vous bien faire dans cette partie du château à une heure aussi matinale ?, demanda Digger, de sa voix doucereuse.

_ Euh, nous devions avoir une conversation avec le professeur Mc Gonagall, déclara courageusement Lily.

_ Je pense que je suis tout à fait apte à vous aider … Quel est votre problème Miss Evans ?

_ Non, c'est une conversation strictement privé et personnelle qui ne vous regarde nullement, claqua James d'une voix sèche.

_ Tiens donc monsieur Potter, alors tout a été pour le mieux hier, si je me souviens bien ? Oh, mais oui ! Maintenant que j'y repense, ce n'était nul autre que Miss Evans qui vous accompagnait dans votre fuite.

_ Ils nous ont tout raconté, et les punitions que vous infligez aux élèves ne sont pas très … pédagogiques, cria Sirius.

_ Monsieur Black, depuis quand avez-vous l'autorisation de parler de la sorte à l'un de vos professeur ? Vous irez en retenu, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne serez pas seul ! Tous vos petits amis vous tiendront compagnies.

_ Non, je refuse que vous m'attachiez à un mur comme un …. », hurla Sirius.

Puis tout fut noir. Quand ils se réveillèrent, ils étaient tous attachés, dans la salle où James était la veille.

« Putain !!, se déchaîna Sirius, comment on est arrivé ici, il y a quelqu'un qui se souvient ?

_ Nan, moi j'ai un vide, murmura Molly d'une voix faible.

_ Pareil, dirent les autres en chœur.

_ Molly, Lisa, est-ce que vous avez entendu parler de ce genre de punition l'année dernière ?, questionna Lily.

_ Oui, nous en avions vaguement entendu parler par des anciens élèves, avoua sombrement Lisa, mais nous ne pouvions pas dire si cela était vrai, parce que, nous avions si peur que cela nous arrive, que très peu d'élèves se risquaient à faire les idiots, de peur de se voir puni.

_ Et quand nous vous avons vu, toi et Alice, poursuivit Molly, nous avons vu que vous aviez plus de caractères. Ce n'est pas que nous manquions de caractères, loin de là, sinon nous ne serions pas ici, mais la peur de se voir infliger ce type de punition nous a vite refroidies.

_ Alors c'est ça les merveilleuses méthodes de la grande école du nom de Poudlard, pouffa ironiquement James, attacher les élèves dans une salle, comme des animaux, et peut-être d'autres choses encore … je comprends maintenant pourquoi les adolescents les plus rebellés, les plus têtus, et les plus intenables ressortent aussi sage que les petits toutous de leurs parents.

_ Et moi qui comprenait pas pourquoi ma sœur et mon frère, qui sont venus dans cette école, en sont sortis si sage et poli, alors qu'avant, ils emmerdés tous le monde, réalisa Sirius.

_ Je me demande bien si mes parents sont au courant de ses pratiques, pensa Lily à voix haute, et je me demande bien ce qui est le pire : qu'ils le sachent ; ça voudraient dire que le fait que je sois torturée ne les dérangent pas, ou qu'ils ne le sachent pas ; et là, ça voudrait dire qu'ils ne connaissent pas du tout l'école, et pourtant, ils n'hésitent pas à m'y envoyer.

_ Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!! Mais lâchez-moi bande de taré !!!!!!, cria une voix familière.

_ Nan mais …. Eeeehhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!! Lâchez-moi tout de suite !!!! Je ne vous permais pas de me toucher !!!!!! », hurla une autre voix qu'ils connaissaient.

Arthur Weasley et Xénos Lovegood surgirent dans la salle, sévèrement maintenu par deux hommes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ils furent attachés de la même manière que les autres, puis les deux hommes s'en allèrent, en compagnie de Rusard.

« Arthur, sa va ?, s'inquiéta Molly.

_ Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura Arthur, c'est pour toi que je me faisais du souci.

_ Fallait pas, murmura Molly, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres.

_ Mais, pourquoi vous êtes vous fait puni ? Vous ne vous êtes jamais fait punir avant ! Et la comme par hasard, vous vous faites punir ! Nan, moi je ne crois pas aux coïncidences, moi je dis que …, développa Lisa.

_ Calmes-toi Lisa, la coupa Xénos, Quand nous avons appris que vous étiez puni, moi et Arthur, nous avons été voir les professeurs pour savoir pourquoi. Nous avons eu le droit aux phrases du type « Ce n'est pas vos affaires », du cou, nous nous somme tous les deux énervés et nous avons été conduit ici, par la force, comme vous avez tous pu le voir.

_ Mais, c'était un peu idiot de faire ça, vous n'étiez pas obligé ! Vous n'aviez qu'à attendre que nous ayons fini nos punitions et on vous aurez tout expliqué !, démontra Molly.

_ Nan, on n'aurait pas pu, répondit Xénos, on savait très bien à quelle genre de punition vous auriez le droit, et on a préféré tenter le coup, même si on avait aucune chance, au moins, on a fait ce qu'on a pu !

_ Vous savez quoi les filles ?, les interrompit Lily, vous me dégoûté ! Nan mais pourquoi vous ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est vous qui êtes tombées sur les mecs les plus sympas et les plus attentionnés de toute l'école ?, continua Lily, faisant sourire les autres, qui venaient enfin de comprendre que ce n'était que de l'ironie.

_ Ouais, je suis d'accord, approuva Alice, Vous me dégoûté moi aussi !! Je suis jalouse !!

_ Hey poupée ! Je suis là si tu veux !, lança Sirius, avec un sourire aguicheur.

_ Alors là, même pas dans tes rêves sale obsédé !, le remballa Alice, provocant des fous rires chez les autres.

_ Ba alors James ?! Où est passé ton côté play boy ?, s'impatienta Sirius devant le manque de réaction de son meilleur ami. Les rires des autres redoublèrent.

_ Je n'ai pas de côté « play boy » !!, rectifia James, je fais juste le con, c'est pour m'amuser, c'est tout !

_ Alors amuses-toi un peu !! C'est mou là, faut mettre de l'ambiance !!, s'agita Sirius.

_ Sirius, n'oublies pas que nous sommes enchaînés à un mur, dans une salle au sous-sol, alors, comme endroit pour mettre de l'ambiance, on fait mieux !, dit sombrement James, qui n'était pas de bonne humeur.

_ Pas faut !, répliqua Sirius.

Pendant que les autres continuaient de parler, James était perdu dans ses pensées, et Lily le regardait, se demandant bien ce qui pouvait tourmenter à ce point le jeune homme. L'expression qui s'installait peu-à-peu sur le visage de James la troublait et lui faisait perdre le sourire qu'elle avait, malgré la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, en l'occurrence ; menottés. Il avait vraiment l'air triste, désorienté, il faudrait qu'elle lui parle, plus tard, pour obtenir des réponses à ses questions. Elle n'aimait pas le sentir mal, elle s'était involontairement attachée à lui, et il semblait mal dans sa peau tout d'un coup.

Des bruits résonnèrent dans le couloir, la forçant à sortir de ses pensées. En voyant les visages de ses amis, elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à les avoir perçus. Tout d'abord, elle crut que leurs persécuteurs, car oui, pour elle, ce n'étaient que des persécuteurs, revenaient pour leur annoncer que la punition était terminée et pour les libérer. Mais, ils eurent tous la surprise de voir entrer un jeune homme, qui effectuait sa première année dans l'école.

« Toi, je t'ai vu à la répartition, comment tu t'appelles déjà ?, demanda Alice.

_ Franck Londubat.

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'arrivais plus à me souvenir, expliqua Alice, tu ne pourrais pas venir essayer de me détacher, puis m'aider à détacher les autres aussi ?

_ Oui, j'étais justement venu pour ça ! Je vous ai vu tous les deux en train de vous faire emmener, exposa-t-il en montrant Arthur et Xénos, et j'ai trouvé ça injuste, alors, je suis partis pour vous suivre, mais je ne pouvais pas les suivre de trop près, sinon, ils m'auraient remarqué, alors j'ai perdu votre trace. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis autant de temps à venir ! ».

Il s'approcha d'Alice et se plaça sur le côté, il prit sa main et baissa la tête pour essayer de forcer la serrure.

« Attends, Viens ! Tu n'as qu'à prendre la petite pince noir que j'ai dans mes cheveux ; c'est avec une pince comme celle-là que j'ai réussi à détacher les poignets de James, hier », se justifia Lily.

Franck alla prendre la pince de Lily et retourna auprès d'Alice. Elle lui dédia un grand sourire, et il baissa immédiatement la tête vers la serrure. Lily le regarda et remarqua ses joues qui étaient devenues anormalement rouges. Un grand sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de Lily, c'était mignon. De plus que maintenant, il était rare de trouver un garçon qui rougissait pour un simple sourire. Elle regarda Alice, qui semblait l'avoir remarquée, et s'en amusait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alice fut libérée et vint s'occuper de Lily.

Tout le monde fut libéré et prirent le chemin de la porte, pour sortir de cette salle cauchemardesque.

« Faut se grouiller, encouragea James, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, ils vont peut-être revenir dans pas longtemps. Moi et Lily, on va vous guider ! On va retourner dans la salle dans laquelle on s'est réfugié hier, tu te souviens où elle est ?

_ Oui, un peu près !

_ Sa va, moi aussi, allez vient, on va tous se donner la main, pour être sur de ne pas nous perdre, les couloirs sont sombre. »

James se mit en tête du cortège et donna sa main à Lily, qui donna la sienne à Alice, qui tendit la sienne à Franck, puis se fut Molly, Arthur, Sirius, Rémus, Lisa et Xénos.

Ils avancèrent d'un pas rapide, impatient de retrouver la salle de la veille.

« Nan James, hier on est passé par le couloir de droite !

_ T'en es sûr ?

_ Absolument ! »

Ils poursuivirent leur route. James avançait très vite, et Lily peinait à le suivre.

« Doucement James ! Je n'arrive pas à te suivre !

_ Désolé, s'excusa James, mais j'ai peur qu'ils nous trouvent avant que nous ayons atteint la salle secrète. Si ça ce trouve, ils se sont déjà aperçu que nous avions encore déserté la salle. »

Lily comprenait bien son anxiété, et les autres aussi, alors ils tachèrent d'accélérer l'allure. Plus vite ils seraient dans cette salle, et plus vite ils seraient en sécurité, ou tout du moins, ils pouvaient l'espérer.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une tapisserie qui était familière à James et Lily.

« Je crois que c'est ici, s'exclama Lily, tout en longeant le mur pour trouver l'endroit qui pivoterait pour dévoiler l'entrée cachée.

_ …

_ Ça y est !! », s'exclama Lily, tout en poussant un pan de mur ; le faisant pivoter sur lui-même.

_ Ouah, s'émerveilla Sirius, vous n'aviez pas menti ! Cette salle est trop cool ! Et difficile à trouver en plus !

_ Il y a un problème, paniqua Lily, ce n'est pas normal !!!!

_ Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, s'inquiéta James en regardant tout autour de lui pour trouver l'anomalie.

_ Regardes, il y a plus de canapés que la dernière fois, et regardes !, ajouta-elle, il y a quatre lits de plus que la dernière fois !!

_ Oulala, t'as du fumer quelque chose toi, se moqua Sirius, on t'a jamais dis que le tapis de la salle commune était hautement toxique et hallucinogène lorsqu'on le fume ?

_ Te Moques pas Sirius, gronda James, elle a raison ! On dirait que cette salle s'est accommodée à nos besoins …


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'Auteur : ** _ me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre !!_

_Désolé pour le retard, mais les profs se sont acharnés sur nous toute la semaine, et je n'ai pas pu aller sur l'ordi !! xD_

_(Donc, vous savez qui il faut maudire pour ce retard !! Lol)_

_Enfin, dans ce chapitre, toutes les explications sur les mystères…_

_Ce chapitre est le dernier, mais je posterai un épilogue … (je ferais au plus vite !!)_

_Voilà, alors soyez indulgent pour ce chapitre, ce n'est pas celui dont je suis la plus fière … enfin … c'est à vous de juger !! Mdr_

_Bonne lecture !!_

double révélation

Le lendemain, les filles se levèrent tôt, et décidèrent de laisser les garçons dormirent. Quand elles eurent préparé de quoi se faire un petit déjeuner (ehh oui ! la salle avait également fournie la nourriture pour le petit déjeuner …), elles allèrent réveiller les fainéants.

Dans la chambre de Xénos et Arthur :

« Xénos, lèves toi …, il est l'heure …

_ Arthur, tu dois te lever… »

Dans la chambre de James et Sirius :

« Aller debout !, fit Lily, tout en chantonnant pour ne pas les laisser ressombrer alors qu'ils émergeaient petit à petit du sommeil.

James ??!! Sirius ??!! Il faut vous lever … »

Dans la chambre de Rémus et Franck :

_ Rémus, Franck ?? Levez-vous …

Il est largement l'heure, sinon, vous devrez courir après … » commença Alice.

Mais une seule phrase réussit à faire sortir les garçons de leur léthargie : « En plus, on a fait à manger, si vous continuez à traînez, vous partirez sans avoir touché à ce qu'on a fait … ».

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour voir les jeunes hommes se lever, parfaitement réveillé.

« De vrais estomacs ambulant …, commenta Lily.

_ Me le fait pas dire » pouffa Molly, de bonne humeur, malgré ce qui les attendait.

Lorsque les jeunes hommes eurent enfin fini de se gaver, ils sortirent prudemment de la salle secrète, que l'on pouvait plus considérer comme un appartement vu le nombre de ressources qu'elle avait.

Ils longèrent les murs des couloirs, se tenant la main, formant une chaîne humaine, comme durant leur escapade de la veille.

Le château était si grand qu'il leur fallu beaucoup de temps pour arriver dans le bon couloir. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin le bureau du professeur Mc Gonagall, adjacent à sa salle de classe, ils se retinrent de sauter de joie, et toquèrent rapidement à la porte. Ils entrèrent après avoir entendu un « Entrez ! » venant de l'intérieur.

« Bonjour jeunes gens, les accueillit le professeur Mc Gonagall, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_ En fait, commença James plein de courage, nous venons vous informer d'une punition que l'on a tous du subir, et pour laquelle, vous ne serez sans doutes, pas d'accord !

_ Et bien qu'attendez-vous ? Expliquez-moi, c'est bien pour cela que vous êtes venu me voir, non ? »

Ils ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois, et racontèrent, chacun leur tour, un morceau de l'histoire, assez invraisemblable, mais réelle, qu'ils avaient vécu. Au fur et à mesure de leur récit, les élèves furent rassurés par l'expression de stupeur qui s'installait peu à peu sur le visage du professeur.

« Euh … bien … je ne sais pas quoi dire, balbutia Mc Gonagall, je n'étais pas au courant de ces méthode, et je tiens à m'excuser pour les dommages que ces … tortures, vous ont causé.

Mais …, pouvez-vous m'expliquez ou vous vous trouviez pendant tout le temps ou vous avez disparu de la surface autorisé aux élèves ?, questionna le professeur, un petit sourire en coin, signe qu'elle venait de comprendre quelque chose.

« Je vais vous expliquer … », déclara Rémus.

Tous, lui jetèrent un regard horrifié, ce rappelant la conversation et la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faits, après avoir écouté les paroles d'Arthur.

« Oui, je sais que nous avions dit que nous ne dirions rien, mais il le faut, expliqua Rémus face aux expressions incrédules de ses amis.

En faite, reprit Rémus à l'intention du professeur Mc Gonagall, James avait déjà eu cette punition, mais Lily l'a retrouvé et la libéré, puis ils ont fuit. Mais, comme le professeur Digger et Mr Rusard les ont remarqué, ils ont du filer, et en longeant un mur, Lily a découvert un mur qui s'est ouvert tout seul, et c'est là qu'ils sont restés jusqu'au lendemain matin. Quand ils sont venus nous voir pour nous raconter, nous avons proposé d'aller répéter tout ce qu'ils nous ont dit au professeur Dumbledore, mais, malheureusement, nous avons pu constater qu'il était absent, alors, nous avons pensé à vous. Alors que nous étions arrivés dans votre couloir, nous avons croisé le professeur Digger, avec qui nous avons eu une petite altercation, quand il a remarqué que James était avec nous, ils nous a tous puni pour insolence. Puis, ils ont amené Xénos et Arthur qui s'étaient apparemment emportés en apprenant que Molly et Lisa étaient puni pour … rien. Par chance pour nous, Franck est arrivé et nous a libéré des chaînes, et Lily et James nous ont conduit à la salle, dont ils avaient fait la découverte la veille.

« Et bien, on peut dire que vous en avez vécu des choses …, lâcha pensivement le professeur, mais dites-moi, à propos de la salle, enchaîna le professeur.

_ Ahh… oui, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser, la coupa Rémus, excusez moi de vous avoir coupé la parole.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, continuez !

_ Il nous a semblé étrange que la salle … euh … « secrète », pouvez subvenir aux besoins de nous tous, et disposait du juste nombre de lit. D'autant plus que James et Lily nous ont confirmé que quand ils sont venus la veille, et qu'ils n'étaient que deux, la salle était prévue pour « deux » personnes…

Alors, la question que nous nous posons est : « Comment se fait-il que cette salle « s'adapte » aux personnes qui l'occupent ? »

_ Euh … c'est … c'est très compliqué à savoir et … euh … à expliquer, hésita le professeur, confuse.

_ Peut-être, mais nous voulions savoir si vous connaissez la réponse à notre question ? », insista Rémus, à présent sans gêne.

Ses amis le regardèrent comme s'il était un extraterrestre. De mémoire, Rémus n'avait jamais parlé ainsi à un professeur ; d'un coup, il n'avait plus dut tout sa langue dans sa poche. S'ils étaient en cours, ou face à un autre professeur, il aurait sûrement déjà été puni pour insolence.

_ Oui, je la connais, assura Mc Gonagall.

_ Pouvez-vous nous la révéler ? Ou est-ce que cela ne nous « concerne » pas ?, questionna Rémus.

_ Je vais vous l'expliquer, ne vous inquiétez pas ! C'est juste que j'aurais préféré que le professeur Dumbledore soit là pour m'aider à vous dire la vérité sur ce sujet.

_ …

_ Je vais commencer par vous expliquer dès le début, vous comprendrez mieux. Il y a des années, de jeunes gens nommé, Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle, et Helga Poufsouffle, créèrent une école ; cette école ! À l'origine ; ils avaient un projet commun, celui de monter une école de grande renommée, d'où sortirai des élèves talentueux. Ils voulaient aussi que le bâtiment où les élèves étudieraient et vivraient, soit à l'écart de la ville et de tous lieux d'habitations, et soit majestueux, et spectaculaire, à l'image de leurs ambitions : c'est ainsi que naquit Poudlard. Pour la création du château, ils décidèrent de laisser des mystères, des salles mystérieuses, des couloirs en cul de sac, qui semble ne servirent à rien, et selon eux, seuls des élèves très spéciaux, pourraient venir à bout de ces secrets et de ces mystères. Et, les biens heureux que vous êtes, vous faites parti de ces élèves spéciaux.

_ Mais, ce doit être Lily et James qui sont ces élèves spéciaux, puisque ces eux qui ont découvert cette salle ; nous, nous ne les avons que suivit et observé leur découverte, fit Arthur.

_ D'un côté, si je ne savais pas ce que je sais, je pourrais vous dire que vous avez raison, mais ce n'est pas le cas, répliqua le professeur, vous avez pu voir cette salle et y entrer, ce qui fait de vous des élèves spéciaux. Tout élève qui ne serait pas « spéciaux » ne pourrait tout simplement rien voir, et ne pourrait pas y pénétrer.

_ Vous parlez de ça, comme si c'était …. Magique !, intervint James qui ne croyait même en ce qu'il disait.

_ Vous ne pouviez pas dire mieux, pouffa Mc Gonagall.

_ … »

Un grand point d'interrogation semblait dessiné sur chaque visage, de chacun des élèves.

_ Puisque je n'ai pas de moyen moins choquant de vous le dire, autant le dire directement :

Vous êtes des sorciers ! »

Molly tomba à moitié dans les pommes, retenu par Arthur. Rémus avait la bouche entrouverte et semblait près à tourner de l'œil. Alice était perdue dans ses pensées, où se déroulait un combat intérieur pour décider si elle était folle ou non. Franck était livide. Sirius était parti dans un grand fou rire, attirant l'attention de Xénos. Lily était tombée sur le cul et James l'observait.

Lily fut la première à reprendre ses esprits.

« Ce n'est pas une blague n'est-ce pas ?, lâcha-t-elle, euphorique, pour elle ne savait quelle raison.

_ Non Miss Evans, je crains que non !, appuya Mc Gonagall d'un sourire compatissant.

_ Un sorcier !!, s'exclama Sirius, en s'étouffant à moitié, genre baguette magique, chapeau pointu, et balai volant ?

_ Oui, vous avez tout bon Mr Black. »

Alice rejoignit Lily en silence.

« Ça y est ! C'est ça ? Je suis devenue folle Lily ! Et moi qui espérais ne pas devenir folle avant mes 70 ans, murmura Alice.

_ Mais, enfin Alice, tu n'es pas folle ! , Sinon, je le suis aussi, et les autres également ! Et je refuse d'être folle !, s'écria Lily, tout en riant.

_ Mais ce n'est pas possible, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir des pouvoirs, et mais parents m'ont toujours disputé pour être « trop rêveuse » disaient-ils. »

« Euh… professeur, est-ce que nos parents sont au courant que nous sommes des sorciers ? Et, est-ce que nos parent sont eux aussi, des sorciers ?, intervint James.

_ Vos parents Mr Potter sont des sang-purs, tous vos ancêtres sont sorciers. Pour Miss Prewett, Mr Weasley, Mr Lovegood, Miss Dedless, Mr Black, Miss Johnson et Mr Londubat, vous êtes également des sang-purs. Mr Lupins, vous êtes un sang-mêlé ; votre mère est une sorcière, votre un père est un « moldu », c'est une personne sans pouvoir magique. Et enfin, Miss Evans, vous êtes née moldu ; c'est-à-dire que vos parents sont tous les deux, des personnes sans pouvoirs magiques. J'avoue que ce sera pour vous le plus dure ; mais nous vous accompagnerons pour leur révéler.

_ Ouais et nous aussi on sera là, lui dirent tous les autres en même temps.

_ Merci, dit Lily, émue que les autres veuillent s'embêter avec ça, alors qu'au final, rien ne leur demander d'être là.

_ Pour ceux qui ont des parents sorciers, vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi vos parents ne vous ont rien dit, et pourquoi vous n'avez jamais rien remarqué … c'est parce que, les sorciers doivent se cacher des personnes ignorant le monde magique, à cause de la disparition des communautés sorcières il y a bien longtemps maintenant. La règle est que tous les enfants sorciers apprennent leurs vraies natures en même temps, c'est plus simple ! Enfin, avant de vous laissez partir, je dois vous prévenir que bien évidemment, vous ne suivrez plus vos cours habituelle, mais vous aurez des cours bien spécifique, pour apprendre à maîtriser votre magie. Vous aurez métamorphose avec moi, Potion avec le professeur Slughorn, eh oui, ça existe ! Enchantement avec le professeur Flitwick, ainsi que l'histoire de la Magie avec le professeur Binns. Voilà, alors, à moins que vous vouliez me tenir compagnie, vous pouvez partir.

_ Ce n'est pas pour vous blesser, nous aimerions grandement continuer de bavarder avec vous, s'amusa Sirius en faisant de grands airs, imitant les nobles dans les salon de thé, mais nous aimerions aller prendre l'air et nous rafraîchir …

_ Mr Black, filez avant que je ne regrette ma décision et vous envoie en retenu …

_ Moi aussi je vous aime professeur …

_ Il n'est pas possible celui là », murmura Mc Gonagall pour elle-même, tandis qu'elle allait refermer la porte de son bureau.

Dehors, dans les couloirs du château :

_ Dis James, tu penses que Mc Go elle est SM ?, questionna Sirius, perplexe.

_ Quoi ??, s'étrangla James.

_ Ba oui, fouet, menottes, tenu en cuir …, énuméra Sirius.

_ Raaaaahhhh…. Mais Sirius !!!! Je sais ce qu'est un SM !! Je me demandais simplement pourquoi mon meilleur ami, se pose ce genre de question ? Et pourquoi m'a-t-il parlé de ça, tout en considérant que mon esprit est en ce moment, torturé par des images d'horreurs !

_ Quelles images d'horreurs ? Des scènes qui mettent Mc Go en action ?

_ Mais t'es dégueu ma parole !! T'es vraiment cruelle Sirius, c'est moi qui vais faire les cauchemars après !

_ Rigoles un peu !

_ Mouai … une minute, je reviens …

_ Ça sert à rien de m'expliquer … va voir ta Lily Chérie !!

_ Mais … ce n'est pas ma Lily …

_ Mais oui Jamesie. »

Voyant qu'il n'arriverait à rien avec lui, James décida de faire ce qu'il avait prévu, aller parler à Lily. Oui, il était amoureux, et vivre en sachant qu'elle ignorait ça lui était devenu insupportable. Voilà pourquoi, il avait décidé de tout lui avoué, maintenant. Il avait croisé les doigts toute la nuit pour que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Il arriva face à Lily :

« Tu peux venir une minute s'il te plaît, je dois te parler, demanda James.

_ Oui, attends un minute. Alice, je reviens », puis elle le suivit.

James emmena Lily dans un couloir, à l'écart des autres. Sa déclaration était déjà quelque chose de bien compliquée à faire, alors, si quelqu'un l'interrompait …

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire James ?, demanda Lily avec grand sourire qui réchauffa le cœur de James.

_ Enfaite … euh …

_ Oui ?, l'encouragea Lily.

_ Tu sais comme moi, qu'au début de l'année, nous ne nous entendions pas très bien, mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé, faut avouer qu'on a été forcé de faire la connaissance de l'autre. Et moi, j'ai aimé faire ta connaissance. Plus que je ne l'aurai pensé.

_ Moi aussi James, je suis très heureuse d'avoir découvert un James, qui est tout le contraire du portrait que je faisais de toi, assura Lily, contente de sa remarque.

_ Et plus je passais du temps avec toi, plus je me suis rendu compte que les sentiments que j'avais pour toi, n'étaient pas vraiment amicaux, ils étaient plus … « profond » et beaucoup plus « fort ». J'appréciais vraiment ta compagnie, surtout depuis la fois où tu m'as libéré, quand j'étais enchaîné dans cette salle. C'est le soir, dans la salle secrète, que j'ai pris conscience de toute l'étendu de mes sentiments pour toi ; c'est dans cette salle que j'ai compris que je t'aime Lily. Pas comme une simple amourette d'un temps, pas comme une simple petite amie, même si ce n'est pas possible autrement, mais comme la femme de ma vie. »

Lily leva ses yeux humides vers lui. Sa déclaration l'avait ému. Elle aussi ressentait un vide lorsqu'il n'était pas là, elle aussi avait froid quand elle ne tenait pas sa main ou quand elle n'était pas à côté de lui.

Elle aussi l'aimait.

James crut voir dans ses yeux de l'amour, alors, sans y réfléchir plus, il déposa lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il resta quelques secondes, sans rien faire, puis, voyant qu'elle ne faisait rien, mais qu'elle ne reculait pas nan plus, il caressa doucement ses lèvres, contre celles de Lily. Lily entrouvrit ses lèvres sous la douce caresse et leurs langues se trouvèrent instinctivement. C'était un baiser plein de tendresse et d'amour ; il était doux et voluptueux. Lily fondit définitivement tandis que son cœur se faisait léger, que sa tête était dans les nuages, et qu'elle pouvait apercevoir le paradis. Elle se décolla la première, décevant légèrement James, qui aurait voulu rester éternellement accroché à ses lèvres. Mais il oublia bien vite sa déception en entendant Lily lui soufflait trois petit mots :

« Je t'aime James »

Alors qu'il allait retourner au Paradis en l'embrassant, ils entendirent des cris, venant du couloir où se trouvaient leurs amis.

Ce n'était pas des cris de peurs, mais des cris de bonheur, d'euphorie …

Ils comprirent vite, que ce moment intime entre eux, n'avait pas été si intime que ça.

Ils s'embrassèrent furtivement, et retournèrent auprès de leurs amis.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note de l'Auteur : **_ Et voilà le dernier chapitre qui est minuscule et qui me sert d'épilogue !! ^^_

_Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai bien conscience qu'il soit minuscule, mais, c'est juste que j'ai pensais que ça vous plairez de savoir ce qu'ils deviennent dans mon histoire … Enfin, ce n'est pas très original, mais j'espère que vous allez apprécier …_

_Mais je vous avertis, ce chapitre est très guimauve, mais, c'est mon côté fleur bleue qui a ressurgit, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement !!! ^^ xD._

_Bonne lecture !!_

Un an plus tard.

« Lily ? Tu ne peux pas m'attacher ma cravate s'il te plait ?, demanda James.

_ Oui, j'arrive »

Lily sortit de la salle de bain, et se dirigea vers son fiancé qui était assis sur leur lit. Elle lui fit son nœud de cravate puis s'assis sur ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ?, soupira Lily.

_ Parfois, je me le demande », répondit James en embrassant sa fiancée.

Lily venait de terminer de faire ses cheveux lorsque quelqu'un toqua à leur porte.

« Tu peux aller ouvrir James ?

_ Pas de problème mon cœur, j'y cours ! »

Lily pouffa. Il y a un an, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle vivrait une vie aussi merveilleuse au côté de James, si quelqu'un lui avait dit, qu'elle serait aussi heureuse, et encore plus amoureuse qu'auparavant, elle aurait franchement éclaté de rire. James était vraiment parfait, il était celui qui lui fallait, sa moitié, son âme sœur. Et oui, elle qui revendiquait avant, ne pas croire en l'âme sœur, était maintenant persuadé, que James était la sienne. Elle entendit parler au rez-de-chaussée :

« Toujours à l'heure Patmol ?

_ Toujours mon petit Cornedrue »

Ils étaient devenus animagus, après leurs études, pour aider Rémus qui était un Loup Garou. En effet, le jeune homme l'était depuis l'âge de 7 ans, alors sa mère lui faisait boire des potions à son insu, pour qu'il n'est aucun souvenir de ses escapades nocturnes. Ils s'étaient ensuite, donné des surnoms, selon leurs formes animagis.

Elle récupéra son petit sac à main, assorti avec sa robe « vert pomme », comme disait Molly, puis descendit, rejoindre James et Sirius qui n'attendaient plus qu'elle. Ils partirent, après avoir fermé la porte de la maison derrière eux.

Ce soir, tous les amis étaient invités chez Alice et Franck. Eh oui ! Quelques semaines après que James et Lily se soient officiellement mis en couple, Alice avait parlé à Lily, de son amour naissant pour Franck. Puis, l'information avait fait le tour des amis, sauf les oreilles de Franck. Dès lors, ils avaient toujours comploté pour les mettre ensemble. Résultat : deux mois plus tard, ils s'avouaient enfin leur amour.

En ce qui concerne Molly et Arthur, ils ont eu un petit garçon du nom de Percy Weasley, et se sont mariés, il y a de cela, cinq mois.

Sirius reste un éternel séducteur ; et il le restera encore longtemps.

Lisa et Xénos sont toujours ensembles, et ont en projet de se marier.

Rémus est en couple, avec une jeune fille du nom de Cléra Odlen. Ils sont tous les deux très timide, mais leur couple est très prometteur.

« Lily …. Lily ? LILY ?? Ahh, enfin, tu reviens à toi ! Nous sommes arrivés !

_ Désolé, j'étais dans les nuages, avoua Lily.

_ Ça on avait remarqué, ajouta moqueusement Sirius.

_ Toujours aussi drôle », claqua Lily, contente de sa réparti en voyant Sirius ouvrir la bouche plusieurs fois, pour enfin, abandonner.

Oui, mes parents avaient raison, je les remercie de m'avoir mise dans cette école, mais pas pour les mêmes motifs qu'ils espéraient. Je suis au bras d'un homme merveilleux, auprès de qui, je sais que je passerai ma vie entière. J'ai découvert des gens superbes. J'ai le bonheur de voir ma meilleure amie Alice avec Franck. J'ai pu pleurer de joie, devant le petit poupon de Molly et Arthur. Les blagues de Sirius, la sagesse de Rémus, l'excentricité de Lisa et Xénos, font de ma vie ; un vrai Paradis.

_Je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir suivis cette fic, de m'avoir laissé des reviews, et de m'avoir encouragé. J'ai une autre fic en cours de réalisation, mais je préfère m'avançais dans l'écriture avant de la poster, ça évitera de vous faire trop attendre, car, moi-même étant une lectrice, je suis très impatiente … xD ^^_

_En attendant j'ai écrit un OS qui s'appelle Un cours d'SVT pas si ennuyeux que ça, donc, si ça vous tente, allez le lire !! ^^_

_Bisoo _

_Sarah Troie._


End file.
